


Early Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Friendship, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Memory, One Shot, Pre-Sonic Forces, Prologue, Sonic Forces, because I actually really liked this game, unless I get inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gadget's first memory of the war, before he realised that Sonic the Hedgehog couldn't save them this time...





	Early Memories

Red eyes.

Tar-black fur with scarlet streaks.

Golden rings, glowing, shimmering, his own terrified reflection gazing back at him.

A hand that rose, pulsing with energy, blank eyes staring down at her, face void of all emotion.

 

He screamed, thinking that this would be his last moment, eyes wide with all the fear desperation of a new born pup.

 

Then, strong arms wrapped securely around him and pulled him out of the way. He saw a flash of pink as he rolled over and felt the ground shudder from the _thing’s_ attack. 

He weakly opened his eyes to see a pink hedgehog with jade green eyes looking down at him in concern.

He pointed towards the _thing_ that had attacked him and shook his head.

Nodding, the pink hedgehog shouted something incomprehensible to someone nearby, and his arm was grabbed securely by someone. That someone smelled like dirt, oil and sweat.

He didn’t want to know why.

 

The person holding him clutched his hand tightly before breaking out into a run, heading deep into the city, while the pink hedgehog, not looking that much younger than himself, swung her hammer fearlessly at the _thing_ with a deafening battle cry.

Staring at the pink heroine over the other person’s shoulder, his amber-coloured eyes shone with awe, before tears slipped down his cheeks and stained his red fur, darkening his tatty green t-shirt.  

 

It was only when he was in a shelter miles away, hidden and safe, that he realised his brother wasn’t beside him.

“Gears?” he managed to stutter out, staring imploringly at the person who had brought him there: a stern-looking rabbit with violet eyes and grey fur.

The rabbit sighed gravely and shook her head.

 

_“Sorry, kid. There were too many people. No one saw if he made it.”_

 

That one sentence was all he needed to hear before he passed out, agony etched on his tear-streaked cheeks, his dreams full of blank red eyes and deafening screams.

 

 

When he awoke, hours later, a pair of bright blue eyes were staring down at him, observing him curiously.

Squeaking in surprise, he sat up abruptly, headbutting the stranger in the face.

Both reeled back, clutching their muzzle and head respectively.

 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!” cried the stranger.

He looked up at her face, to see it was a pink cat who looked about his age; she was wearing muddy black boots and a baggy purple hoodie with a flower sewn on in dark green thread.

“I’m Fuchsia! What’s your name?”

Hesitantly, he crossed his legs and said, in a small voice, “Gadget”.

Fuchsia gave him a friendly smile and sat next to him, placing her hand next to his. Wordlessly, he took her offered hand and squeezed it.

 

 

It took some coaxing, but after hours of simply leaning against each other, watching the soldiers and victims going about their business, the dull ache of their injuries hard to ignore, they slowly opened up to each other.

 

Fuchsia told Gadget about her cousin Frill getting knocked out, so she had to carry her for miles before they were found by the soldiers, and now she was waiting for Frill to come out of the medical tent.

 

Gadget told Fuchsia about how he had gotten separated from his twin brother Gears during the confusion, about how he and Gears had run from school when the attack was announced to find their house in flames.

 

He also told her about his encounter with the red-eyed creature that had nearly ended his life. And the pink heroine who had saved him and taken out that monster without fear!

Fuchsia widened her eyes at that part and told him that the one that had saved him was Amy Rose, one of the legendary heroes that had defended the planet for years alongside Sonic.

Gadget became excited at that. His memory of the encounter was still a bit blurry, so it made sense he didn’t recognise her at the time. He felt a surge of hope knowing that heroes like her and Sonic would be defending them.

 

Surely, these heroes would be able to defeat this Eggman? Sonic the Hedgehog was practically a _god_ , surely this would be a piece of cake? Right?

 

 

Hours later, when the news of Sonic’s defeat spread like wildfire, Gadget felt his heart drop into his stomach.

Clutching onto Fuchsia as though she were a lifeline, he sobbed into her shoulder while she silently cried into his.

No one attempted to separate the two, and they stayed like that for days, never letting go, always holding onto each other in some way, gripping onto each other as if they were gripping onto reality.

 

They made a vow that day. A vow that no matter what, they would stick together. A vow that no matter what, they would prove to the whole world that it takes more than a stupid war to break their spirits.

 

But that, was a long time ago.

 


End file.
